justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 2 - Cast Reveal
Welcome everybody! The show you and us loved is here again! This time, our journey will have a new spooooky character! Our looks, design, challenges and more, will be spooky-"fied". Last season, our competition made lots of fans and titled JDlover a "Just Dance artist" being our very first ever winner. As you might have seen, he got a campaign with our shop and launched his very own "Internet Queens" avatar pack. How awesome is that? 'Our Prizes!' This season, returning to you, our competition will give to the winner an AMAZING official trophy with the winner's name on it, to post it on their wall and brag about it all day long. Also, they'll get a 1-pack campaign and collaboration with this wikia's official shop and launch their very own avatar pack just as JDlover did! 'Cast Reveal' ( for a better experience, start reading from start to end without scrolling down with unread text ) Well, 22 of you out there applied for this opportunity but, sadly, only 16 can form our cast. ''' '''So, shall we start? I'll call your names one by one and I'll reveal wether you're in or not. Ready? First one, Bunnylove14 and DCHooke, as we all know, have got an automatic spot. Please take your places guys! Congrats! 14 spots left, 14 names to call, Toals . . . . . . . . . . Congratulations! You're in! Take your place! 13 spots left, SatoTheScientist101' . . . . . . . . . . 'Congratulations! You're in! Take your place! 12 more names to call,... Will07498 . . . . . . . . . . I'm sorry, there's no spot for you in this season. I'm so sorry... Still 12 names,... TheEmmaShow ' . . . . . . . . . . You're In! Take your place next to the others!' 11 more blank spaces... SonGotan25 . . . . . . . . . . Congratulations to you too! Please step forward. 10 spots left,... Startomas . . . . . . . . . . You just got a place! Please take your place! 9 more people to go,... JD4SURVIVOR . . . . . . . . . . Congrats! You earned your chance! Take your place! 8 names more, Matusmati . . . . . . . . . . Please step forward...You're In! 7 more spots, Coocoo67 . . . . . . . . . . Sorry, no spot for you this time... I'm sorry... Still, 7 more spots, BiggestJustDanceFan16261320 . . . . . . . . . . You too, sorry, ain't got a spot for you. Sorry... I said, 7 more spots, HeypplsOfficial . . . . . . . . . . You got a first chance.... Well, let's give ya another! Please step forward! 6 more names to call, YoSoyAri . . . . . . . . . . You get a 2nd chance too! Take your place! 5 more names, 5 more spots, Cat Wario . . . . . . . . . . Sorry, not your chance, I'm very sorry Still '5 spots left,' J''Disbae'' . . . . . . . . . . Congratulations! You're in! Please take your place! Only 4 names left to call, JohnJD1302 . . . . . . . . . . There is not a spot with your name. I'm sorry, you're not in. Sorry Still 4 names to go, JustJaumePS4 . . . . . . . . . . Congrats! You're in! Step In! Only 3 spots left, Justdnc . . . . . . . . . . Sorry, sadly, you weren't chosen... I'm so sorry... Still only 3 spots to go, DemiLovatoFan44 . . . . . . . . . . You get a spot! Step in and take your place! Only 2 names left to go, PEPPAPOOP . . . . . . . . . . You are not in the competition, sorry. Only 2 names left as said, JustVladik4kides . . . . . . . . . . You once got a 1st chance too... Well...You get a 2nd one too! Step in! Only 1 spot is empty and only RoBotSteam35 and MikeyRocks33 are left, So it's between these two, Well, the last one to enter our cast is... Sorry RoBotSteam35, it's MikeyRocks33! Congratulations MikyRocks33, please take your place. I'm sorry RoBotSteam35, maybe another time. Congratulations to everyone who got in! Congrats guys! Our journey starts now! . . . . . But we're not over yet, We got to form our teams now! Please stand in front of me. All of you. Our first team is . . . . . the Witches team! First person to enter our '''Witches team is...' '''Bunnylove14!' Rest of our "witches", HeypplsOfficial! TheEmmaShow! DemiLovatoFan44! The Witches team is complete! .''' '''Now, our '''zombies team...' '''Toals!' JustJaumePS4! JDisbae! and... SonGotan25! .''' '''The '''Voo-Doo Dolls!...' '''JD4SURVIVOR!' Matusmati! YoSoyAri! and... JustVladik4kides! .''' '''and last but not least, our '''Vampires team!...' '''DCHooke!' MikeyRocks33! Startomas! and SatoTheScientist! Congratulations to everybody and thanks a lot for applying. The ones who didn't get in, please don't lose hope! We believe more seasons are coming! Congratulations to our cast! See ya'll on March 4th-5th! Mowahaha! '( a day after ) Avatar Giveaway' Welcome back my monsterz! Today is a very special day! Today . . . . . I'M GIVING YOU YOUR AVATARS! That's right! In-game avatars return this season..... BUT, you do NOT get to choose the features... I made the avatars for you and as professionals ( which you should be ), you'll have to work with them. Well, anyway, some of you will love theirs but some of you might hate them. This season, it's all about pushing your team to the end which means your teammates are not your enemies but your friends instead. I hope I push that feeling within my designs ;) NOTE: The competitors are free to use their avatars as profile pics with any background they want. I you use an avatar which is not meant for you in person, it will count as stealing though. Users that are not a part of the competition, may not copy nor use the content below. Thanks. .' '. The 'Witches : ' Bunnylove14AvatarSeason2.png DemiLovatoFan44AvatarSeason2.png HeypplsOfficialAvatarSeason2.png TheEmmaShowAvatarSeason2.png ' '''The '''zombies : ' JustJaumePS4AvatarSeason2.png SonGotan25AvatarSeason2.png ToalsAvatarSeason2.png JDisbaeAvatarSeason2.png ' '''The '''Voo-Doo Dolls : ' YoSoyAriAvatarSeason2.png MatusmatiAvatarSeason2.png JD4SURVIVORAvatarSeason2.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarSeason2.png ''' '''The '''Vampires :' DCHookeAvatarSeason2.png StartomasAvatarSeason2.png SatoTheScientist101AvatarSeason2.png MikeyRocks33AvatarSeason2.png '''Hope ya'll like these beauties... See ya in action on March 5th. BB ;)' Category:Blog posts